Me and My Broken Heart
by citrashen
Summary: Mencintai namun tak bisa memiliki . . . /gak bsa bikin summary, jadi langsung baca aja . . . pernah di post di grup FB.


Tittle : Me and My Broken Heart

Cast : Kris Wu, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance (maybe), Sad

Rating : K+

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

.

.

Tiit Tiit ~

Terdengar suara klakson motor di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa, tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang gadis yang sedikit berlari kearah dimana motor itu berada, atau lebih tepatnya sang pengemudi motor

" mianhe Kris, menunggu lama " kata gadis tersebut-Sehun pada sang pengemudi, Kris

" gwenchana, sudahlah ayo naik " kata Kris sambil memakaikan helm pada Sehun. Sehun menaiki motor Kris dan memeluknya. Apakah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih ? jawabnya ya, namun itu hanya anggapan orang-orang karena pada kenyataanya adalah bukan. Mereka berdua adalah tetangga, dan bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan beberapa orang beranggapan jika mereka itu pasangan kekasih, namun Kris membantahnya sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, karena ia memang menyukai lebih tepatnya ia mencintai Kris. Ditambah dengan perlakuan manis Kris padanya, sehingga membuat rasa cinta Sehun semakin besar.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba diarea sekolah, Sehun segera turun dari motor Kris kemudian menyerahkan helm pada sang pemiik

" masuklah duluan, aku akan memarkirkan motor terlebih dahulu " kata Kris yang diangguki oleh Sehun. Kris tersenyum dan mengacak ambut Sehun dengan lembut.

" datang bersama Kris lagi ? " Tanya Baekhyun teman duduk Sehun, " hm " jawab Sehun seadanya saat sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi disamping Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai.

Oo00oO

" ayo kekantin " ajak Baekhyun pada Sehun. Merekamenuju kearah kantin bersama, sepanjang jalan mereka tertawa karena lelucon Baekhyun

" kau ingin apa ? " Tanya Sehun, " aku yang traktir " lanjutnya lagi

" samakan saja sepertimu " jawab Baekhyun, kemudian Sehun pergi memesan makanan.

" mana Sehun ? " Tanya Kris yang baru saja datang. Kris dan HunBaek tidak sekelas, Kris berada pada kelas 11-B sedangkan HunBaek pada kelas 11-A

" sedang memesan makanan " jawab Baekhyun seadanya, tidak lama kemudain Sehun datang dengan nampan berisi makanannya dan Baekhyun.

" oh Kris, kau baru tiba ? "

" Hm, kenapa hanya dua ? kau tidak memesan untukku ? " Tanya Kris saat melihat jumlah makanan yang dibawah oleh Sehun, " siapa suruh kau terlambat ? pesanlah sendiri " kata Sehun dan mulai makan tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kris yang murung, " pesanlah, aku yang akan bayar " Kris yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah dan pergi memesan makanannya

" oh ya, kalian tau Luhan sunbaekan ? " Tanya Kris saat sedang makan

" sang sekretaris osis ? memangnya kenapa ? " jawab Baekhyun

" dia cantik ya ? aku menyukainya "

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris, dadanya terasa sesak. Baekhyunpun sama terkejutnya, ia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir. Ya, ia mengetahui tentang perasaan Sehun pada Kai, dan ia sangat tidak suka saat ternyata Kris tidak cukup peka akan hal tersebut.

" a-aku duluan " Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan kantin disusul Baekhyun. Kris yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang mereka heran.

Oo00oO

Sudah seminggu sejak Kris mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Luhan dan selama itu pula Sehun menjadi pendiam, bahkan ia selalu terlihat melamun

" Sehunnie " merasa namanya dipanggil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Saat ini mereka berada ditaman belakang sekolah, ini masih waktu istirahat

" gwenchana ? "

" ne . . " jawab Sehun sambil berusaha tersenyum, Baekhyun tau itu bukan senyuman tulus namun senyuman yang dipaksakan, " apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kris ? " Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun terdiam dan memandang lurus kedepan, " ne, aku sangat mencintainya "

" berhentilah, bukankah kau tau bahwa ia menyukai wanita lain ? lupakan dia Sehun, ia hanya menyakitimu "

" aku tidak bisa Baek, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya " Sehun menangis, ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Baekhyun tidak tega pada sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri ini, ia segera memeluk Sehun.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun masih terlihat murung.

" Sehun-ah " panggil seseorang, yaitu Kris. Ia mendekat kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun, " mianhe, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan " kata Kris , " ne, aku akan pulang naik taksi " jawab Sehun. Kris segera pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua setelah sebelum ya ia mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. Kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyunpun pulang kerumah masing-masing

Oo00oO

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya, ia telah bersiap-siap untuk tidur namun tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, ia mengecek handphonenya dan ada sms masuk dari Kris

_Sehun-ah, aku sangat senang saat ini, kau tau kenapa ? aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan saat kami jalan-jalan tadi dan ia menerima ku. Aku hebatkan ? besok aku akan menraktirmu dan Baekhyun untuk merayaka hari jadi ku dan Lulu (itu nama sayangku untuknya). Ok, tidurlah. Semoga mimpi indah_

Tidak ada yang dapat Sehun lakukan. Ia hanya terdiam saat selesai membaca pesan dari Luhan. Dunia seakan runtuh dihadapan matanya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak dan sakit, bahkan air mata telah mengalir dari kedua matanya

" hiks . . hiks . . sa-sakit … " ia menangis. Menangisi kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia memukul dengan kuat dadanya, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya

" ARRGGH . . " teriaknya dengan kuat. Ia mengacak-acak kamarnya, ia membuang semua benda yang ada didepan matanya, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk dan memeluk lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya diantara lutut, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

" kenapa harus hiks . . Luhan . . kenapa bukan aku hiks . . " lirihnya.

" aku mencintaimu Kris, bahkan sejak dulu. Tapi kenapa harus Luhan yang mendapatkan cintamu ? kenapa bukan aku ? "

Semalam penuh ia habiskan untuk menangis, bahkan keesokan harinya ia pergi kesekolah dengan mata yang bengkak. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu menjadi khawatir, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Karena saat ia sampai disekolah tadi, ia melihat Kris yang berangkat bersama dengan Luhan, bahkan ia melihat Kris yang mencium Luhan sebelum Luhan masuk kekelasnya. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Kris telah berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Oo00oO

Semenjak saat itu, hubungan Kris dan Sehun tidak sedekat dulu. Kini waktu Kris lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan Luhan. Tidak ada lagi Kris yang selalu mengirim sms padanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya atau ucapan selamat tidur. Tidak ada lagi Kris yang bergabung dan makan bersamanya dan Baekhyun dikantin. Karena saat ini Kris dan Luhan selalu menempati tempat khusus yang ada di pojok kantin berdua. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin sakit, namun melihat pancaran wajah Kris yang terlihat bahagia, ia menjadi tidak tega untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kris.

Saat ini Sehun masih berada di kelasnya yang ada dilantai 2, dari atas sini ia bisa melihat siswa-siswi yang berjalan keluar dari area sekolah. Ya, bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit lalu, namun ia masih memilih tinggal dikelas seorang diri. Ia melihat Kris dan Luhan yang pulang bersama menggunakan motor Kris.

" berbahagialah Kris, akan ku kubur dalam-dalam perasaanku ini "

Sehunpun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya

END


End file.
